Picturesque Intolerable Diva
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: QW14 Day 5 - AU :) Santana is a very famous singer/songwriter/actress who arrives at her vogue location as their cover girl. Will she be as diva-ish as her reputation and how will she get along with her photographer?


_**QW14!  
Hey there :) Day five is here :P  
Thank you for your continued support! **__**Jammy**__**, Your reviews are awesome :D You will find out why they're going to New York on Sunday..;) Pity you don't have an account...:L  
Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think :)  
AU..  
~A**_

* * *

AU Quinntana

Santana Lopez arrived on set to a host of greetings from everyone she passed with her entourage in tow. She had to be one of the few people who could look so glamorous in baggy sweatpants, a hoody, Saint Laurent kicks and large sunglasses hiding her eyes. She smiled and greeted everyone politely, without the diva persona that preceded her. At 5.30am as she arrived onto the set of her vogue cover shoot, everyone was in awe at how down to earth the makeup-less mega star was.

Santana was one of the biggest stars on both the music and acting scene, with her empire currently taking over the planet. She had just finished up making her third album and was also about to start a new movie project. At twenty-six, she couldn't have possibly been in a better place in her career and everyone around her knew it.

'Ah Ms Lopez, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Amanda.' the shoot intern greeted her as she shook her hand and began to lead her to her dressing room. 'This will be your dressing room for the day. I'll let you and your team get settled and hair will start roughly around six.'

'Hi Amanda, nice to meet you. Thank you very much' Santana replied shortly but not unkindly as she quickly moved into the room.

As Amanda closed the door, Santana sunk into a leather couch dramatically.

'Oh my god, where is my coffee?!' Santana called out to the group around her.

She was immediately presented with her complicated drink order as her team settled around her and talked among themselves quietly. One thing they had come to learn is unless you wanted to feel her rath, you left Santana's coffee sink in before trying to get into a conversation with her. Yes, she was polite to those that didn't know her, extinguishing any rumours of her diva fits but her team as they were her confidants received any mood that may come their way and she was nothing but short before coffee was consumed.

'Why is it so fucking early?' Santana groaned as she lay her head back against the head rest, eyes closed.

'Because it's a photo shoot and they're always early.' Tina replied sarcastically. 'Maybe you should have thought about that before going to that after party last night!'

Santana turned her head pathetically to the side to glare at Tina while taking the cap off her coffee and throwing it at her head.

'Shut up T. I didn't hear you complaining when Mike Chang came over to talk to ME and you nearly had a heart attack.' Santana replied snarkily as she dramatically reinacted Tina's expression.

'Shh San that didn't even happen you're such a liar!' Tina said blushing as she played with the lid that had been thrown at her.

'Aww T.T! Don't be embarrassed. Come give Aunty Tana a cuddle.' Santana mocked as she opened her arms for the girl.  
'I hate you.' Tina muttered as she did move to hug Santana.

One thing Santana would never admit was that she was a particularly touchy person and loved giving and receiving hugs. Tina as her best friend and personal assistant had grown from a not very touchy person to nearly an automatic cuddler when Santana was around.

The group idly waited for the shoot as they looked through pictures of some of the outfits up for selection. No matter how early it was or how busy Santana was she couldn't deny she was buzzing with excitement. Yes, she had done many photo shoots but this was Vogue!

Soon, there was a knock on the door as Amanda peeked inside shyly.

'Ms Lopez, they are ready for you in hair and makeup!' She announced as she held the door open for Santana who quickly got up to walk with her.

As they walked down the hall, Amanda quickly thanked Santana to fill the silence.

'Thank you so much for coming so early and accepting to be on our cover! Anything you may need I can get for you.' She said hurriedly as she played with her fingers.

'I'm not sure it is you that should be thanking me for such a great honour! I'm so excited.' She smiled at the woman as she walked in to the hair and makeup room.

'As are we, Miss. Now, not that either hair or make up should take long given how you already look but we'll start the shoot at around ten?' Amanda questioned timidly.

'Haha, wow thank you so much! That's great, whenever you are ready, I am.' Santana smiled as she took a seat in front of the mirror. 'Oh, Amanda? Please call me Santana.'

'Yes okay Miss….I-I mean Santana. Thank you.' Amanda stuttered as she left the room star struck.

'Aww she's so cute.' Santana cooed as she sat in her chair.

Unfortunately, her hairdresser had pulled out for today so she had a new one but her makeup artist was still there so at least she knew some of whom she was working with. As the woman washed her hair she almost found herself dozing off under the massaging of her fingers against her scalp. She quickly asked for another coffee as she was moved back in front of the mirror and her hair was curled.  
In between hair and make-up she quickly took a break to pee. As she was about to walk out of the cubicle, she overheard two woman talking about her as they entered. She quickly froze and tried not to make a sound.

'So what's this diva like? Exactly as the tabloids say?'

'No, as far as I can tell she seems to be lovely or so everyone says.'

'No I bet she'll be like all the rest, demanding, arrogant and intolerable. If she wasn't so picturesque, I wouldn't be doing this.'

'I know right she's gorgeous!'

'Yes but can I tolerate her for her beauty?'

At this sentence, Santana had just about enough. She loudly unlocked the door and pulled it back to reveal herself to the two other occupants. She barely glanced at them before brushing past to wash her hands at the sink. Both women stood frozen with eyes wide and jaws hanging. Santana gave each of them the once over, one blonde and one red-head. The blonde had Santana stopping to take in her beauty as she stood in casual clothes, hugging her nicely while the red-head looked professional in a tailored suit.

Santana quickly stopped her leering, turned to dry her hands on a paper towel and made her way to the door. As she left, she brushed slightly against the blonde.

'Careful, you'll catch flies!' Santana mocked as she left, laughing at their still stunned faces.

She quickly walked back to tell the group what had happened, much to their amusement. It didn't really offend her that people were talking about her behind her back even if it was negative, she got it every day from the media and twitter etcetera. It was nothing out of the ordinary but it was nice to be able to catch someone out for a change.

The next few hours flew by quickly as she was dressed and pampered until she was ready to shoot. As Amanda once again led her around the venue where the camera was set up, she asked about the photographer.

'So this guy Q, is he any good? I heard he's like new to the team or something.' Santana asked.

'Oh Q is great. Vogue are mad about their newest photography genius.' Amanda gushed happily.

Before Santana could ask anything else she caught a glimpse of the blonde from the bathroom out front and centre by the camera, looking extremely nervous and jumpy. She couldn't help but wonder what was bothering the girl and smirked wondering if it had something to do with their previous meeting.

'Q, this is Santana Lopez! Santana, this is Q!' Amanda introduced professionally.

Quinn turned to face the girls, biting her lip as she once again got her wide-eyed look. Santana smirked as she looked around to see if Tina was close before greeting the woman.

'Oh we've already met, briefly. I'll be your picturesque, intolerable diva for the day!' Santana greeted, hearing Tina slightly giggle in the background.

'Well great you already know each other! Enjoy your shoot mis-Santana, I'll be around if you need me.' Amanda spoke as she quickly departed to run errands.

Santana waved at the Amanda and without so much as looking at the Q,

moved onto the set. It was beautiful, full of colourful backdrops and expensive furniture. She ran her fingers along the ornaments and took a seat in a colourful armchair just to rest before starting the shoot.

Eventually Q built up the courage to approach the Latina after an extensive internal pep talk. She slowly walked over after calling five minutes until the shoot and sat in a chair opposite Santana.

'Ms Lopez, I….I apologise immensely for what you heard in the bathroom. I realise I have offended you and you have my deepest regrets.' She apologised as she looked down at the floor.

'It's cool. Next time I hear you talking smack about me, I'll go all Lima Heights!' Santana said dramatically.

Worriedly Quinn looked up, only to sigh in relief when she saw the smile on Santana's face. Santana reached over and patted her leg that was tapping nervously, making it relax and making her skin tingle.

'Look, it happens all the time. To be honest, I don't really care about your opinion of me since you got it from the tabloids. Now can we get this rolling?' Santana asked as she removed her hand and raised her eyebrows expectantly at the photographer.

'I…you…Okay yeah let's do this.' Quinn said, taken aback by the stars nonchalance.

After that, the shoot came together. Santana posed from stairs and balconies as well as lounging on furniture and posing. They got through all the onset shots before lunch was called and Santana was already exhausted. Quinn on the other hand almost didn't want to break for lunch. Her shots were gold, not one of them could be considered as not being beautiful. Santana was truly stunning.

As Santana went into the food area to get lunch, she picked up proper food instead of the assortment of salad that was on offer. Having changed back into her own clothes, Santana picked up a gluten-free spaghetti and much to Amanda's delight, sat across from her as they discussed everything and anything. Her team sat around and all entered into conversation together.

When Quinn came into get lunch, she decided she needed to get a second chance with Santana and be on good terms. Even though the woman said she didn't care, Quinn felt she needed to make amends. She spotted a spare seat to Santana's left and timidly approached the group.

'Is it okay that I sit here?' She asked clearing her throat.

'It's not high school Q, you can sit where ever you like!' Santana smiled as she shrugged at the girl.

Quinn sat awkwardly for five minutes as she listened to the conversations around her. Santana, her P.A and Amanda were currently having an in debt conversation about the road in which Santana's music was taking and whether it was of the same genre as her earlier albums as others discussed general topics. Quinn wasn't going to lie, she was actually a fan of Santana's. Not obsessively but she had both her albums and had seen a few of her movies. She admired the girl but didn't want to come off like a fan girl to her colleague, that would be embarrassing.

'No, I've done the nineties thing and the features album and yeah, they were great and I met some amazing people but this album is probably going to surprise people.' Santana explained to an enthralled Amanda.

'Oh, what direction are you taking?' Quinn asked, bringing herself into the conversation.

'Hmm, it's pretty personal. A lot of ballads and I suppose the words are closer to my heart. It took me a long time to write it but I'm hoping people get it.' Santana replied, unfazed by the new comer although Tina gave her a strange look.

With that one interaction, Quinn became comfortable to take part openly in the conversation.

'Even though I screwed up this morning and thought the shoot was ruined, you are so photogenic that even my fuckery couldn't mess this up.' Quinn complimented, blushing as Santana squeezed her knee.

'Please, from what I've heard, you're too talented to let a photo-shoot fail.' Santana replied, winking at Quinn.

The two seemed to be drawn to each other, soon the rest of the table were forgotten as the girls got to know each other. Too soon, they were required to get on with their day. They quickly packed up to go to their off-venue shoot. Here Santana was photographed on busy streets and roads, parks and by statues.

Throughout the girls enjoyed themselves as they flirted and messed around. The shoot was better than anyone expected and they could personally dedicate a whole book of pictures to Santana. Choosing the best ones would be impossible.

As the day came to a close, Santana could finally take her hair down and wash the makeup off her face. As she was leaving, she hugged Quinn tightly and thanked her for all her hard work.

'You've ruined me for all other photo shoots' she winked as she pulled back.

Santana blushed deeply at the compliment. They both froze as they were nose-width apart, their breathing changing at the intensity of their connection.

'Hey San? Let's go!' one of her friends called, pulling them from their moment.

'See ya around…' Santana said, trying to act casual.

'Yeah, hopefully.' Quinn muttered to herself as she watched the Latina leave.

Just as her car was about to pull out, a yelling and arm waving Amanda came running out towards them.

'Wait Santana! You forgot this.' She said as the window was rolled down. 'It's from Quinn.'

'Oh, thanks Amanda. Hey, thanks for today. You were great. I hope you get a job at the end of your internship, in fact I'll recommend it.' Santana praised the younger girl as she took the envelope she was offered.

'Oh my god thank you so much! Good luck with the movie and album release.' Amanda replied with a mega-watt smile.

'I'll send you the link to my first single.' Santana called out to the girl as her car pulled away, laughing at the screaming she could hear from the girl.

Santana opened the envelope she had received. Inside there was a single photograph with a note attached. The picture was of her but not from the photo-shoot itself. It was of her when they were just after lunch in Santana's dressing room and Santana was lounging on the couch talking to Tina. Quinn had taken out her phone to send a text or so Santana thought.

The note attached read;

_Dear picturesque, intolerable diva,_

_You have thought me my lesson on ever trusting tabloids again._

_If there was any notion in my head about beauty only being skin deep, you shattered it!_

_This picture shows how beautiful the skin deep part is._

_Yours admiringly,_

_Quinn x_

_P.s: call me._

* * *

The picture attached is the one Diana took on holidays with Naya when Naya is lying on the couch, looking away from the camera... it wont let me post the link :/

_**After this week of updates I am going to stop writing. I don't have the time or the motivation for it and to be honest I prefer reading other peoples stories.**  
_

**_On a complete side note I am so upset with everything happening to Naya at the moment, it makes me sad :(_**


End file.
